


Memory

by EvaBlazevska



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Age of Ultron, Avengers - Freeform, Bucky - Freeform, Bucky Barnes - Freeform, CACW, F/M, Marvel - Freeform, The Winter Soldier - Freeform, buckt, catws, mcu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 12:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12036165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvaBlazevska/pseuds/EvaBlazevska
Summary: Who were you?Why is this Bruce Banner holding you in a room?Where were you?Who was that man from the image?Why did he have a metal arm?Who was he?A saviour?Or a devil?°°°°°°°Powers?Sokovia?Where am I now?I feel a stinging pain from my head. I dismiss the words from the letter as an image comes to my mind.I see a man with semi long dark brown hair sitting on a dirty cement floor.I gasp quietly at the sight of his metal arm and come back to reality.Who was he?Where have I seen him?Who is Friday?Who is this Bruce Banner?Who... who am I?··········





	1. i

Where..

Where am I?

Did I finally loose that grip with reality?

Should I be glad?

Should I be afraid?

I feel pain from my head. I'm alive.

Why am I alive?

The only thing moving from my body are my eyes; closed yet, moving. I didn't exactly feel able to move anything else.

Maybe I stayed like that for hours.

Alive.

Unresponsive.

It took strength to move just my finger. I finally had it.

I had to convince myself.

I dug into my palm with my finger, barely. But it was enough to feel it.

Feel.

Good. I was awake.

I tried to open my eyes. A blinding light made me quickly close my eyes again. Where the hell was I? I move my fingers slowly across whatever surface I was on.

Silk.

Where the hell am I?

I didn't open my eyes again for who knows how long. I probably fell asleep.

Cool air.

It sends shivers down my spine.

My legs twitched.

I open my eyes again.

No blinding light now.

I now realise that blinding light was the sun as I look up the glass ceiling.

A clear sky.

Where are the stars?

Light pollution.

I start to look at my surroundings.

Dark.

A big glass window to my right with a sofa chair before it.

Lights coming from that window.

Everything's blurry.

Do I need glasses?

I look to my left side.

A small table.

On it were flowers.

The smell of pollen catches up to me.

I see a pair of glasses by the vase.

I put them on and look down at my body.

Black pants made of some stretchy material and a regular white shirt.

I try to sit on the bed.

I succeed.

The walls are beige with white accents. There is a small white carpet on the light hardwood floors.

I turn to my right.

Now I can see a card on one flower.

Red roses.

The only accent in this dull beige room. I pick up the card and read it.

W _e h_ _ope this room is to your liking. You'll get out of there sooner or later, no worries._

_I can't remember the last time I_ _handwrote_ _a letter. Usually Friday just types them down for me nowadays._

_Never mind_ _that. It's not exactly important, you are._

_And we don't know you._

_We don't know who you are._

_We found you in a cell in Sokovia, unconscious with a bloody head_ _loosely holding the pair of glasses next to this vase._

_We still haven't found any information on you after two months._ _Strucker deleted everything from the drives at the base. Still working on retrieving most of the data._

_You've been in a coma these past two months. The doctor decided it was best to leave you in a comfortable environment and awake when you will._

_When you do wake up, and when you are ready step out of this room so we can finally meet and figure out your powers._

_Dr. Bruce Banner_

Powers?

Sokovia?

Where am I now?

I feel a stinging pain from my head. I dismiss the words from the letter as an image comes to my mind.

I see a man with semi long dark brown hair sitting on a dirty cement floor.

I gasp quietly at the sight of his metal arm and come back to reality.

Who was he?

Where have I seen him?

Who is Friday?

Who is this Bruce Banner?

Who... who am I?

 


	2. ii

All my unanswered questions made my head hurt.

Or was it something else?

I slowly touch the part of my head that I felt the pain coming from.

Numb.

Whatever happened to my head, still lasted. As evident by the fact that I didn't who I was or that I even had powers.

I still sat on my bed trying to remember something, anything.

But the only thing I did remember was that man. The image didn't feel like a memory. I didn't feel like I had experienced it.

I'm crazy.

I feel so tired, weren't two months in a coma enough for me?

I don't even remember falling asleep. Something was wrong with me.

When I awoke I saw the sun rising. The view of it and the many tall buildings before me as I looked out of the huge window was beautiful.

Outside, the buildings, the streets, the cars; it all felt so familiar and yet so distant.

Memory loss is a funny thing.

I think about what's awaiting for me on the other side of the door.

I guess I'd finally meet this Bruce Banner.

I put my hand on the handle reluctantly. I take a deep breath and walk out of the door.

A hallway.

Big.

Empty.

"Hello? Is anyone here?"

I barely spoke, I guess a sore throat is one of the symptoms of a two month long coma. But someone obviously heard me.

"Hello, how should I address you?"

The voice had a subtle Scottish accent, but there was no one around.

"Where are you? Who are you?"

"My name is Friday, I am this tower's artificial intelligence system. How should I address you?"

I thought.

I don't even remember my name.

"I'm sorry Friday. I can't remember. I don't remember my name."

I fall to the floor with my back against the wall. How can I not remember?

My heart is beating faster, I start to sweat and I don't even seem to form a coherent thought. I start to breath faster, deeper. I look at my hands; they feel numb. I'm gonna throw up.

"Friday where's the bathroom?"  
"The door next to the one opposite to you."

I limp walking to it. I start to retch, to gag. But I can't seem to vomit. Understandable my stomach was empty.

I felt like I was sinking. 

Quickly.

Surely.

The pain in my chest didn't help either.

Why do I feel this pain?

What's happening to me?

What is happening to me?

Apparently that last sentence I said out loud as the same second Friday responded.

"You appear to be having a panic attack. I shall notify Mr. Stark and Dr. Simmons."

Who were they?

Where's Bruce Banner?

Why did all these names sound so familiar?

I feel like I'm loosing my consciousness. I try to get out of the bathroom; crawling, but too late. I pass out just as I reach for the door handle.


End file.
